All We Have
by Saving Angel
Summary: The story of four girls united under one thing: a love of Tokio Hotel. Their dreams and fantasies, trials and errors, all here for you to read.
1. Chapter 1

All We Have

This is the story of four girls united under one thing, their love of Tokio Hotel.

**Preface**

**Colista**

United we stand. Divided we fall. This statement is so true that I can't even put it into words. If we stand together we will live a better life. But if we divide among friends we will crash and burn. And this is how we began, united under a similar front, our love for a certain band. Tokio Hotel. For some they are a favorite band, a musical idol. But for us they were more, so much more. For some they are just four hot boys playing music. But for us they were the soundtrack of our lives. Whatever we were feeling at a particular moment, they had a song for it. For us they were not just cute buys, but for us they were a source of hope in our darkest hours.

For Alex, it is Bill, the lead singer. She is an emo and a writer. She is also an athlete and practically a genius. Even when she is outcaste, she holds onto them with her whole strength. For Collette, it is Tom, the guitarist. She loves everything about him, from the dreads hanging down his back to the three-sizes-too-big t-shirts he wears. Yes, she has heard all of the rumors surrounding him, but she doesn't care. She accepts him just the way he is. She is also a genius and a loves everything dead. She is also fascinated by the supernatural. For Allie, it's Gustav, drummer extraordinaire. She likes him when many others don't. Allie is like our own little light source. She seems to always be happy and cheerful even when the rest of us are not. She helps us lift our spirits when no one else can. And me, well I bet you can guess who is for me, that is, if you are a true fan you can. That's right, Georg Moritz Hagan Listing, bassist. I, well, I'm just me. I don't really know how to describe myself. I'm just me. Together, we form We Rock Halloween, a band, I guess you could say. We have songs, but nothing else yet. Alex is the lead singer. I am backup and guitar, though I don't exactly know how to play it yet. Allie is keyboard. Collette is the violinist. Yes, we are missing many of the elements of a traditional band, and we have yet to figure out how that will work out. But we don't worry about that. It will all work out in the end. For right now, we are just a group of best friends. We all know what it is like to feel different from others, strange and unique. And we are. We are our own people. We don't always fit the stereotypes that people try to put others in. We are unique, but we are not. We are all alike, but we are all different. Each of us brings a different element to our group. Alex is the strong one, the one who never admits to weakness. Allie is, well, as I said before, the cheerful one. Collette, well, she is Collette, and that's that. She just has that "what the hell?!" factor that always keeps us guessing. She can't be described. She is, well, she is sort of the mix of the others. She is strong and extremely smart, but she can also be funny, though her personality is more dark and sadistic. I really don't know where I fit. I know that I must have a place, but I can't see what that is just yet. I am smart, though nowhere near Collette's and Alex's level. I am cheerful, but can be morbid too. I don't let that side of me show as much, though. I can be funny, though Allie is always funnier. I suppose I'm the supportive one. I always try to help the others in any way possible, though they all do the same for me. I'm told that I'm the equalizer, the one who makes the rest of us look more normal, though I don't think that is possible. I am just there. That's how it has always been, and I'm ok with that.

We are all different, yes, but we are all united. Tokio Hotel is the factor that we are united under. They mean so much to us that it can't be out into words. They unite us, but that aren't necessarily vital to our friendship. But I don't know if we all would have become friends had it not been for them. Our lives are a lot different. Collette is a fencer and likes to read and write. Alex also likes to read and write, but she is also an athlete. She plays basketball, volleyball and is a cheer leader. I'm still trying to figure out how there can be an emo cheer leader. Allie doesn't read or write much, but she shops and she likes to play games on the Wii and watch Fred videos. I love reading and writing, and I used to play sports but had to give it up after a few too many knee injuries. We are all pretty clumsy, except Allie. She's lucky; we haven't rubbed off on her yet. We all love music, though the type varies from person to person. Allie likes alternative rock or synthesized rock. Alex likes alternative emo rock, country, and ballads. Collette likes techno, screamo, and rock. I can listen to pretty much anything with a beat. And, of course, we all listen to Tokio Hotel.

We had all had people make fun of us, and I suppose that's another way that we are united. We all have that like element in our past. Tokio Hotel was not the most popular group in America, yet, and they had a lot of haters. Alex got it worst, in general and also about Tokio Hotel. That is probably because she is the most open and out there in her love for them. She was made fun of for other things too, like the fact that she wasn't a ditzy blonde prep, which I feel is a good thing. I have nothing against blondes, because I am one, but they tend to be super ditzy. None of us were conventional preppy Aeropostale-wearing teenagers. We didn't shop at American Eagle or Abercrombie & Fitch or Hollister… we were more the Hot Topic type. That was usually the root of the ridicule, our being not 'normal' by other people's standards. And they were right. We weren't normal. We were better than normal, more fun and care-free. We were the most hyper, crazy, random, insane people that a person could meet. And we loved every minute of it. We, unlike most were completely comfortable with our insanity. Actually, we wouldn't want it any other way. This is what we were best at, being crazy and fun. Though it may not make sense to others, we valued our differences with the rest of the world. We wanted to be our own people. We didn't want to be the same as others. We wanted to be us. Tokio Hotel inspired us sometimes; Alex's style was so similar to Bills that it was unbelievable. I can't say that the other two were that similar to their object of affection, with Allie's neon and Collette's black. But I think Georg and I were a little alike. We both liked jeans and t-shirts for most of our wardrobe. That's cool, I think, that we are alike in a way.

The glue which holds our group together consists of mainly two things; Tokio Hotel and Alex. Alex is the one who got us all together that night at her house, the night that we became friends. She knew the other two and me but none of us knew each other. She had met Collette at some smart people's camp the summer before and she and Allie had gone to school together for a while. So that is how it all began. And the end, well, that is yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 1 **

The four girls sat in a circle on the floor in Colista's basement. They were having a sleepover down there that night and were eating chex mix and chips while drinking sodas.

"Alex, what is that, like your fourth soda already?" Colista asked, taking a gulp of her own Pepsi.

"Yes it is! You have a problem with that?"

"Oh Lord, that's a lot of sugar…. Remember what happened last time?"

"That was after six sodas, not four. And the stupid can wouldn't do as I said, it's not my fault."

"Yes, I agree that it was a very bad can but u really didn't have to throw it at Collette's wall, did you?"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do…" Alex got a sheepish look on her face. "… It made me mad!"

They all laughed. Alex's anger problems were an object of amusement in the group.

"Yea, that's understandable, but did u really have to throw it at the wall?"

"Yes!" they laughed again.

"It was funny though" Collette added.

"True, I have to admit, it was fucking hilarious!"

Colista went to fetch her third soda as Alex said "You know what would have made it even better?"

"If Tokio Hotel had been there!" Allie shouted.

"Yes!" they all said simultaneously.

Colista re-joined the circle, another Pepsi in her hand.

"Bill would have been like 'huh?'" Colista made a surprised face.

"No, he would have loved it and you know it!"

"Yea, he would!" Allie shouted.

"Gustav would have loved your neon, Allie. It would have been love at first sight." Allie giggled and Colista got a dreamy look on her face "Oh Gusty…"

Allie hit at her playfully. "Yea and Georg would have loved Colista… 'So, you're the most normal one here, Colista?' 'Uhh, me? Normal? Pssssht! Nooooo!"

"But you are the most normal of all of us."

"True."

"Collette and Tom would have been long gone!"

"Yes, indeed." They laughed even harder. "I love how Collette has no problem with this!" Colista remarked. "And I would have been jumping out my own window because Bill and Alex would be in the room!"

"Oh yes!! You might want to get a new bed…. Yours has been….. used…." Alex added.

Colista screamed and pit her hands over her face and when she looked up Alex was gone.

"Uhmmmm where did she go?" Colista questioned the remaining two girls.

"She went upstairs" Collette said.

"Not the knives!" Allie yelled, speeding up the stairs. The others followed and they all entered the kitchen on each others heels. They were greeted not by Alex, but by Colista's mom.

"Is everything ok, girls?"

"Uhh have you seen Alex, Mom?"

"She headed for your room… Is that a problem?"

"Uhmmm only for the safety of all of our mental states!"

"Alrighty then, I won't ask"

"We have taught you well, Madre."

They all headed up the stairs and down the hall. Colista entered her room and was greeted with the sight of Alex jumping wildly on her bed, hairbrush in her hand, singing For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert at the top of her lungs. She face-palmed.

"MY EYES!!....... MY BED!!"

"…there's no escaping once I start! Once I'm in I own your heart!...."

Collette grabbed Alex's ankle and Alex fell sideways into the crevice between the wall and the bed, managing, with her great amount of skill, to hit her head on the night table on her way down. Collette laughed evilly. Alex stood.

Collette said between outbursts of laughter "I think your nightstand just molested her."

"That's because I look sexy in my spandex!" Alex had just come from volleyball and was wearing her red spandex shorts with her black and red Tokio Hotel shirt.

"Bill would love that a little too much…. So would Tom…." Colista had uncovered her face and was laughing at Alex's spill off the bed.

"DIE!" Collette yelled; she loves Tom.

"I want a lollipod…. I mean lollipop…." Allie was totally outta the conversation.

"LOLLIPOP or lollipop?" Alex asked, emphasizing the first word in a perverted way.

Allie, totally missing it, said "LOLLIPOP, A BIG ONE!!" The rest of the group laughed hysterically.

"You mean Gustav's lollipop?"

Allie's face brightened in understanding "PERVERTS!!!"

"And proud of it!" Alex said enthusiastically, as she tripped over her feet yet again. "The floor raped my ass!"

"Isn't that the second time you've been raped today?"

"Yes…. Stupid basketball player…. No offense Colista but I HATE YOUR SCHOOL!!"

"No offense taken, I only like certain people and those people are not on the basketball team."

"Good! They are so mean! I feel like I got fucking raped! They hit, kicked, slapped, sat on, and clawed me!"

"Oh wow. Yeah, that sounds like them; they are aggressive to the max. They want to win. I only played with them for two games because of my knees and I figured that out right away. At least you don't have to go to school! Their heads are, like, this big!" Colista put her hands about a foot away from her head to emphasize her point.

"True, but you don't have to play against them!"

"I did at one point. I remember. We got beaten 12-56."

"OOO I remember that game! Stupid refs. They were completely one sided!"

"When do refs not hate your team?"

"Very true."

Allie and Collette were sitting and listening to this whole conversation and trying to follow it but they weren't basketball players so it was difficult. Allie decided it was time for them to get back into the conversation.

"Hey, uhmm, can you please talk in English again?"

"NO! I am not human; I am humanoid!" Alex shouted.

"YES, we _can!_ Sorry guys. Soooooo….. what should we talk about?

"LOLLIPOPS!"

"Alex, youonly want to talk about Bill's lollipop, even though you know Georg's is bigger and better."

"NO! That is a FAIL! Bill's is the best! Chocolate ice cream and skittles, baby!!"

"PERVS!"

"No, Allie, we haven't even gotten started yet, I'm sorry to say."

"Yeah well, I'm the biggest perv at my school and I can't even start to follow you guys!"

"And this surprises you….?" Collette added.

"No, I guess not."

"Good. Then I can begin talking about me and Tom now…. Then you will really be scared!"

"Oh no, Mrs. Concubine of the Pervs! I think Alex can stay with you and the rest of us are used to it!....unfortunately." They all laughed. "Plus, did you know that me and Georg are el rey y la reina de fuego caliente?!"

"Uhh translation please? I can do german, but Spanish is impossible!" Alex was pretty good with German from watching so much Tokio Hotel TV, but Colista was much better at Spanish. She was in love with all things Spanish, the same way Alex was in love with everything German. Collette loved French and could speak it, while Allie usually just stuck to English, otherwise she got confused too easily.

"The king and queen of hot fire!" They all rolled around on the ground laughing their asses off.

"Hot fire, huh? And you know this how?"

"I'm just smart like that. So what now?!"

"SNOW!!" Alex yelled, jumping up off the ground andrunning out of the room. The rest remained frozen in the ground, looking at each other, each a strange expression on her face.

"Well then….." Colista looked at the other two.

"That was the randomest thing ever!" Allie yelled, standing to follow a long-gone Alex.

"Well, I suppose we should follow her before she finds something to do that could be permanently damaging because when she does I would like to see it! And also, Colista, I think you should be fearing for the safety of your house and material possessions right about now." Collette stood with Allie and they headed down the hall, Colista right behind them.

When they got outside, they heard alex before they saw her. She had, apparently, jumped into the four foot high snow bank in her spandex shorts! She was now running down the street away from the house screaming "COLD! Helig sheisse! That's COLD! Stupid spandex! Oh my Lord, COLD!"

"Helig sheisse?" Collette questioned.

"Holy shit in German." Colista answered, she know all of Alex' favorite German phrases.

"Hmmm… cold she said? well, I think I might need to go check that out!" Collette ran and jumped into the snow bank with Alex' outline already in it. Colista and Allie shook their heads. Their friends were so crazy. But they didn't want to miss out on all the fun so…. Maybe….

"Hmm, what do you say, Colista? I think we have a snow vank that is calling our names!"

"I agree whole-heartedly!"

The two ran and jumped in on either side of Collette and shrieked at the feel of the snow on their skin.

"This is cold!" They were all throwing snow into the air so it rained down on their heads. Alex joined them in the snow a minute later and they all shrieked when she started throwing snowballs at each of them.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Allie screamed.

They had the most epic snowball fight ever for the next hour or so and then went back in the house, shivering and numb.

"T-that was s-s-s- sooooo c-cold!" Allie shivered out, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"But totally worth it!" Alex was shivering too, but not as much as Allie, who was the smallest of the group.

"Definitely!" Collette and Colista said simultaneously. They all laughed and went to get hot chocolate and wrap up in blankets. And the scariest thing of all, the craziest part of the night was yet to begin.

**Authors note: please, please, please, review! this is one of my first fanfiction works and I will appreciate feedback of any kind!!! :) thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Authoress note: Sorry it's taken so long to update! Hope you enjoy!**

As soon as the girls were dried off and warm they went back down into the basement. They got more sodas, as if they needed any more, and circled back up. Alex was sitting against the couch with her phone in her hand, gazing at the picture on the screen.

"Perfection…" Alex muttered to herself, sighing.

Colista laughed. She was used to this. She didn't try to argue anymore like she had in the past. It was useless. The girls sat in silence for a minute, a rare thing with this group.

After a minute, Allie had had enough of it. "It's too quiet!"

"I am a butterfly, hear me roar! I am a butterfly, hear me roar!" Alex snapped her phone shut and stood. The rest of the group stared as she continued. "Giant wings, covered in blood, darker than the darkest black, I'm on the dark side now, there's no going back!"

"Amazing!" Collette yelled. Allie just stared.

Colista laughed again, "Alex, only you could put a negative connotation on something so pretty, like a little butterfly!"

"It's not a negative connotation; it's just a unique one."

"That's true, its definitely unique. Just like us!"

Alex pulled out her phone again, going back into lala-land, or in her case, Billa-land. "Escape to the stars! Feeling so free, just you and me! Escape to the stars! Chasing your dreams, all that you need is to believe!"

Alex was known for bursting randomly into song. At least one other girl usually followed suit.

"Escape to the stars, to the stars!" Colista finished the chorus to the song, Escape to the Stars by Cinema Bizarre. They were one of she and Alex's favorite bands. "I like that song; it should be me and Georg's song."

"Mine and Bill's song is Fur Immer Jetz."

"That's the German version of Forever Now by Tokio Hotel, right?"

"Yes indeed, who else?" They all laughed. Alex was probably the most Tokio Hotel obsessed in the group. Tokio Hotel was everything she was, the very reason she got out of bed every morning. They were a lifestyle for her.

"No, I think yours and Bills song should be Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha!" Allie yelled out, joining the conversation.

"Why you little nasty…" Alex trailed off.

"I don't think you should finish that sentence." Collette was probably right.

Alex sighed, "Yeah, maybe I can't say anything." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a plastic spoon. She put it in her mouth upside down as if to prevent herself from saying anything more. The group laughed, only Alex would carry around a plastic spoon for such occasions as this.

Alex glared at them, "My spoon!" she said threateningly.

"Oooo your SUCKING on a SPOON!" Collette emphasized to make the sentence sound dirty.

Alex glared, "Just because I suck better than you…"

"Woahhhh! No one needs to know that!" She plugged her ears. 'Lalalalalala I can't hear you!"

Alex grinned evilly. "Everyone needs to know that, especially Bill!"

"Well he may be the only one." Colista unplugged her ears long enough to hear what Alex had to say and reply.

Alex said "I declare…"

Colista cut her off, "Please don't finish that thought. Or, if you must, please do so in the privacy of your own head."

"I agree!" Allie added.

Alex looked defeated. "But… but… but… they all said it."

Allie looked confused. "They?"

"Countess Collette believes that the voices have returned to their normal talkative state." Collette looked very pleased.

"Why are they speaking Spanish again? They know we don't speak fucking Spanish! We're American!"

"Yeah, we don't speak Spanish either. They should really know that by now."

Colista and Allie watched the exchange between Alex and Collette without commenting. They had learned it was better not to ask.

After a moment of silence, Collette and Alex both turned around simultaneously. "Would you shut up?" They sounded very annoyed.

Alex gasped. "It doesn't like Bill! It dies!"

Collette gasped too. "That one just dissed Tom! Did you hear that? Oh that's it, it's going under now!"

Alex thought for a minute. "The zombies or the crazy maniacs?"

"Both!" Collette smiled. "And don't forget the little purple people!"

Alex added, "Or the little yellow people!"

"Don't forget the fire breathing gnomes!" Colista looked proud of herself for having something to say in a conversation like this.

Alex grinned, "Oh yes, them too."

Allie was looking off into space, "Maybe something lime green…" she muttered to herself.

They all turned to look at her.

"What?" Alex finally asked.

"Oh, Gustav's new shoes… or maybe his glassed…" Allie went back to her thoughts and the group didn't even try to stop her.

"I need pudding!" Alex randomly burst out, dashing up the stairs.

Colista laughed, 'Yeah, because that wasn't random at all!" The sarcasm in her voice was evident.  
Alex turned around, halfway up the stairs. "And when are we not?"

Colista nodded, "Very true, sista."

Alex started back up the stairs, then haulted suddenly. "Never mind, I'm too fat already."

Alex was very, very far from fat.

"You are not!" The rest of the girls yelled simultaneously.

"I am too! I'm fat and ugly and no one will ever love me! Especially not Bill!" She collapsed on the stairs, burying her face in her arms.

Allie looked scared. She hurried over to the corner farthest from the stairs and curled up in a ball.

Collette sat on the couch, picking up a pair of scissors. She opened and closed them in rhythm, looking at them dreamily. Collette did indeed love scissors.

Colista, unlike the others, ran over to Alex and hugged her. "I love you Alex!"

Alex kicked Colista off of her and Colista stumbled back down the stairs, grabbing her injured boob. "Ouch! I think I just lost a cup size!"

Alex glared, "That's not funny!"

Allie stared in horror and Collette laughed absently.

Colista said to Alex, "Yeah, my boob doesn't think it is either!"

Alex ran to the corner and buried her face once more. She refused to leave for almost an hour.

And so, the night continued just as crazily as it began. They all crashed off of their sugar highs eventually, and they fell asleep happily on COlista;s basement floor. They slept for almost ten hours, dreaming. Of what, I will spare you and not say.

**AN: Hope you liked this. I hope to have the next chapter up soon too. Please review! **


End file.
